Mission 1Stop Sasuke!
by No.1Assassin
Summary: This story is for Sasuke haters only, you have been warned! Summary inside. Please no flames. Reviews are good! OC Characters mainly.


**Sorry but I don't want any flames for this, I've said this story is for Sasuke haters only, I don't wish to offend anyone else who likes him. You people rock too. Anyway for those who do hate Sasuke enjoy.**

Summary: Rita, a powerful assassin who uses her powerful hounds and ninja skills to bring down her enemies, her enemy today is Sasuke Uchiha.

Mission 1-Stop Sasuke!

Rita, with her wolf, Moonlight. Were approaching the secret base where all the finest assassins were. Rita was one of the most respected out all of them because she would always get the enemy. No matter what. Even if it meant sacrificing one of her beloved hounds. Nothing would stop her from reaching her goal.

Rita was being called in for a mission, that other assassins have failed. When she entered, all the other male assassins were all giving her the eye. She ignored this and kept moving.

She reached the main office of the base, and stood in front of the so called leader. "Ah Rita, glad you could come" the leader says offering a seat to Rita.

"This had better be an important mission, I had to cancel my training to come down here" She says refusing the seat. "Well then you wont be disappointed because this is most important, I've had a scout search all the villages, and all of them have had either half or all of their villages destroyed" the leader explained.

"Really?…Well by who?" She asked. "Sasuke Uchiha"

Rita sighs "I've heard of him, he supposed to be very strong…but we will be the judge of that, wont we Moonlight?" she smirks as her wolf barked in agreement. The leader hands over the paperwork that explains the mission.

Mission 1- Stop Sasuke!

Step 1: Obtain the right weapons and equipment needed.

Step 2: Find Sasuke's lair.

Step 3: Successfully infiltrate.

Step 4: Find out what they are planning, if things get bad suggest you resort to killing.

Step 5: Come back alive.

Good luck!

Rita nods and leaves the office. As she begins to walk to the weapons locker, she was stopped on the way by another male assassin. "Hey, I heard the Sasuke mission was assigned to you"

"Yeah…what of it?" she snapped at the man who was clearly wasting her time. "Well I think it may be a bit tough for a young girl such as yourself so, why don't you let the men take care of this." he said with his friends behind him.

"Oh, Ok…now tell me, do you know where I might find some" she smirked which really pissed off the guy. Snickers were heard around them. "Oh you think your funny do ya? Well then lets see you laugh at this!" He shouts firing a punch at her. She dodged the punch, grabbed his arm and flipped him over so he landed hard on the concrete floor.

He grabbed her leg and tripped her on the floor. But as he still held her leg, she back flipped and flung him to the wall, which left a huge dent in it. She walked up to the man while pulling up her strap, that had fallen when fighting. The man spat out blood, and looked up at Rita who was stood in front of him. She kneeled down to the man.

"Still think I can't handle it?" She asked lifting his head with one finger under his chin. "Your tough…I'll give you that, but lets just see how you do out there" He smirked and stood up. Rita frowned and walked off. "Then we will see!" he shouted after her. She clicked her fingers which earned the man a head butt in the nuts by her wolf. He bucked in pain as he fell to the floor again. Tears in his eyes.

Moonlight caught up to Rita, as they both smirked at each other. A few minutes later they reached the weapons locker. It wasn't really a locker, it was this huge room filled with all sorts of weapons.

The weapons of choice she chose were:

Pistol

Assault rifle

Kunai

Shurikan

She continues looking. Someone entered the room. "Don't you need more?" A voice said. Rita turned to see Kenshin. Her ex partner, and boyfriend. Her eyes widened for a moment but then looked away. "What are you doing here?" she asked packing her stuff. "Where else do good assassins go?" he joked walking towards her.

"I heard that, you were assigned the Sasuke mission" He says looking at the weapons. "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing I was just saying…its going to be very tough" he says which made her look at him. "Yeah I know, but I can handle it!" She snapped a bit. Kenshin sighed "You changed after that battle day you know that?" he joked.

"Well what do you expected, it wasn't exactly the best day of my life" she says putting her weapon bag on her back. "I know I mean losing your sister and half your hounds wasn't very nice.

"Yeah I got it"

"so need any help on this mission?"

"No, we got it," she walked by with Moonlight. Kenshin looked down at her. "No way! This isn't that little squirt that used to be our little pet is it?" he says petting Moonlight.

"Yeah, that's him, big isn't he?" Rita asked in a bragging voice. Kenshin chuckled he then looked at Rita. "Rita, look this mission is going to be tough, please let me come with you" he says being a bit more serious. "Why?…Its only Sasuke" she said sounding overconfident. "Yeah, but he has destroyed villages, he isn't a pushover"

"Yeah, well neither am I, and you should know that" she says about to leave but he stops her. "Look, let me come as a back up, I want get in your way, I'll do whatever you want I promise" he begs which she thinks is cute at first. She sighs, "Fine…but get ready now, we leave in an hour"

"Got it!"

**TBC**

**Well this is the first chapter to my first ever story, please give nice reviews. Thanks**


End file.
